Taiga
The Taiga is a coniferous forest that is most of the year snowed over. The forest covers most of the zones but there are also some caves and unvegetated areas. The area is close to a mountain and sometimes experiences avalanches. The wood of certain trees growing here is very popular. Layout coming soon *'Base Camp': The Base Camp is at the foot of the mountain and has two ways that go either up to Area 1 or into the forest of Area 2. *'Area 1': A mountainous area with a lot of snow and some icy rocks. Popos are found here. One way leads to Area 4, the second up to Area 6. *'Area 2': Area 2 has many trees and mushrooms growing in the shadows of the trees. A way leads to Area 3. *'Area 3': Another forested area with big snow piles that can be burrowed up. The way brings you to Area 5, he second to Area 8. *'Area 4': A forest area with a glade where bones are scattered. It is at the foot of the mountain and can be buried by an avalanche. Area 5 can be reached from here. *'Area 5': Area 5 is partly forested but has the first tree-free area that leads to a bigger area of that sort with Area 9. *'Area 6': A cave area with Ice Crystals growing on the walls. The path goes up to Area 7. *'Area 7': This area is at the exit of the cave and still includes the last part of the cave but also a rather big area outside on the cliff. When jumping down you get to Area 10. *'Area 8': A big unforested plain with a few rocks scattered on. The path leads to Area 9. *'Area 9': Area 9 is outside the forest and has platforms on different altitudes. A nest for Wyverns can be found on the highest platform. The way brings you to Area *'Area 10': The area is on the edge of the forest and includes both parts of tree zones and treeless zones. Because it is at the cliff the perils of avalanches are big. It is a dead end and can only be left over Area 9. *'Secret Area': The area can only be reached by starting at it. It's a little hollow in the cliff under Area 7. Rare ores and bones can be found here. Hazards *In the cold season blizzards may appear decreasing the range of sight. Short blizzards can also occur but vaning as fast as they begin. Unexperienced hunters are adviced to take shelter and not come out in those blizzards. *When a monster or hunter shakes a tree needles may fall down as well as snow. This may inflict the snowman status. *Avalanches are a rare occurence but some monsters deliberately start an avalanche to get rid of dangerous predators. **Hunters getting caught in an avalanche get saved by the Felyne wagon. This doesn't count as K.O. but decreases the amount of money you get in the quest. Monsters Many monsters from tundric or mountainous areas appear here but the Taiga also has its endemic monsters. Some monsters prefer coming out only in blizzards. Monster list Minion Popo, Anteka, Konchu, (will be updated with the monsters) Boss Barioth, Blangonga, Kushala Daora, Stygian Zinogre, Spook Ghurmer, Axtropa (will be updated with the monsters) Category:Areas Category:Democide